


Sleeping Space

by sergeant_bushhat



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT4, Sad Hitch, Sharing a Bed, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_bushhat/pseuds/sergeant_bushhat
Summary: What's a rat to do when everyone shares a bed, but three of the four people get kicked off? (This is slash. Don't like, don't read)





	Sleeping Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitchs_glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitchs_glasses/gifts).



> Posted for @hitchs_glasses birthday. All inaccuracies are unintended. Please comment and leave kudos if you would so desire.

Troy figured since the four of them had started sleeping together, the average amount of nights he spent on the floor had doubled. Before Hitch and Tully found their way into their bed, the only time that he found himself exiled to the ground was when he’d pushed boyfriend past the point of pissed off, and even that didn’t last long because Moffitt like to use him as a heater. As Troy woke up to his back hitting the sand for the third time that week, he knew something had to be done. By that morning both Moffitt and Tully had joined him on the ground. 

“I think it would benefit our backs just to cut the legs off the cot,” Moffitt noted as he stretched. 

“As least you had something to lay on,” Tully countered. 

“Yeah, me.” Troy softened his remark with a smile as he started getting ready. 

“I already said that I was sorry. How much are you going to rub it in?” Hitch had overheard the other men’s words as he was coming back into the tent. 

“Hitch,” Troy reached for their youngest member. 

“Don’t Hitch me Sarge. I get it. Why would anyone want to share a bed with someone who just kicks them out of it in the middle of the night?” Hitch roughly wiped at his eyes. “I’ll set up my own bedroll tonight.” 

“Hey, who said anything about you sleeping somewhere else?” 

“I did.” Hitch refused to meet the eyes of his fellow driver. 

“What, you get tired of us?” Tully shot back. 

“Of course not! But I’d rather sleep alone than keep pushing everyone out of the bed until you guys get tired of me.” Hitch’s voice broke as he lost the battle with his emotions. Tully was instantly at his side, wrapping the blonde in a hug and whispering apologies into his hair. 

“Alright. Obviously, we have left this unaddressed for too long. My question is why has this started happening all of a sudden,” Moffitt tried to get control of the situation before any more tears were shed. 

“What do you mean?” Troy asked him. 

“The four of us have shared a bed before without this happening. Now that I think about it, Hitch didn’t start moving this much until we attached the extra cot.” 

“Yeah, I think you’re right, Sarge,” Tully stood with his arm wrapped around Hitch, “we can’t say it’s because he sleeps in the middle cause he did that before.” 

“Hold on a minute,” Troy shot a confused look towards Moffitt, “didn’t we add to the bed, so we _wouldn’t _push each other off?”__

__“That was a factor, yes, but our main reason was just to keep us from being forced to lay on top of each other. Though it’s nice sometimes, none of us have fully adjusted to being body pillows,” Moffitt supplied._ _

__“Alright, so we know what changed, but why does a larger bed make me move more?” Hitch looked up from Tully’s shoulder._ _

__“I figure it’s cause we ain’t crammed together. Cause I know when we’re awake you ain’t happy till you’re touching all of us at least a little,” Tully tentatively mused._ _

__“That makes sense,” Troy walked toward the drivers, “I guess we’ll just have to change back.”_ _

__“Or take a lesson from the nomadic desert tribes,” Moffitt wore his usual smirk, “they use rugs and pillows for bedding. It’s easier to carry and made to hold more people.”_ _

__Troy glanced at Moffitt then back to the privates, “fine with me. Anything’s better than the bedrolls they expect us to sleep on.”_ _

__“I slept on a trundle bed at home, when I didn’t fall asleep in the hayloft,” Tully looked at Hitch, “I don’t see a problem with it.”_ _

__“Are you sure?” Hitch nervously fiddled with his glasses, “I can sleep on the extra cot. It’s not a big deal.”_ _

__“Hitch, you can’t lie to us. We know you too well. Besides, it’s a big deal to us because one of the best parts of my day as least, is being able to hold each other as we fall asleep. And I personally prefer the Arab way.” Moffitt walked toward their youngest member. He lifted Hitch’s chin and touched his forehead to the driver’s. Hitch smiled and looked between the three men._ _

__“Alright, where can we get the stuff, Doc?”_ _

__“I can get it today. That is if you three can keep out of trouble while I’m in town.”_ _

__“I think we can keep each other occupied.” Tully pulled Hitch closer and shot a smirk at their leader, “don’t you think so Sarge?”_ _

__“Now I don’t want to leave,” Moffitt teased as he finished getting ready. “I’ll be back soon!”_ _

**TIME SKIP**

********

Troy figured that since the four of them had started sleeping together, the average amount of nights he spent on the floor had increased exponentially. But as he woke up to Moffitt’s arms around him, Tully’s head on his forearm, and Hitch tucked under his chin, he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

********


End file.
